


Fair

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, kids!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: "Are you an elf?" Blaine asked, taking few steps closer. "What?" the boy looked offended "I am Robin Hood!" He declared proudly.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine wandered into bushes at the back of Anderson's yard, looking behind his shoulder. Mommy told him not to go there. And, most of the time, he was a good boy and listened to her. But he was also five years old, he was big enough to go on the adventure on his own. Besides, he left her a note on the kitchen table. _Gon to explore,_ it said.

All his brave thoughts left him, when he heard some noise coming from his left. He looked there, and gasped. 

In front of his stood the most beautiful boy he ever seen, except maybe for when he watched TV with Coop. The boy was tall and skinny, dressed in some kind of green tunic and tights. He had chestnut hair and blue eyes, and his skin was so pale, but not in a sick way. Blaine could swear on all his Legos that this boy's fair skin sparkled in the sunlight. Blaine thought the boy looked like Tinkerbell, but he was a boy, so there was only one option....

"Are you an elf?" Blaine asked, taking few steps closer. 

"What?" the boy looked offended "I am Robin Hood!" He declared proudly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought..." Blaine blushed, shifting from foot to foot. "You just look really pretty and your skin is so pale and I.."

"Fair" the boy said. 

"...excuse me?" 

"My mummy says that my skin is fair, not pale" he explained. 

"Oh. Nice." Blaine smiled, then remembered he didn't introduce himself. "I'm Blaine. I'm exploring things." He said stretching his hand, just like his daddy always did. 

"I'm Kurt"

Kurt. Even the boy's name was pretty. 

"So, would you like to go on an adventure with me?" Blaine asked, their hands still linked. Kurt nodded, smiling widely.

It was the greatest adventure of their lives. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel adventurous myself ;)

Turns out, adventures are _really_ exhausting. 

After Kurt and Blaine marched around the neighbourhood twice, their bellies started growling more and more laudly. They made their way back to Blaine's house and tried to sneak into his room.

"I have some snacks hidden under my bed, i hope my mum won't catch us-"

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" they heard from the downstairs. "I want to see you in the kitchen right this second!"

"Oh bother..."

"Hey, don't worry!" Kurt smiled reassuringly at his new friend and took his hand. "I'll go with you. You're my best friend."

"And you are mine".

Pam Anderson heard the footsteps and turned around, getting herself ready to yell at her younger son for disappearing like that, third time _this week_. 

"Blaine! Where have you been? I was worried! You could've been-" She stopped, when she noticed another boy, slightly taller than Blaine, standing behind him. And then she saw they were holding hands. "Oh, honey. Who is you friend?"

"This is Kurt, mummy" Blaine answered. "He is my _best_ firend!"

"Good evening, ma'am" Kurt smiled his best smile, showing his missing tooh, hoping it'd gonna work. It did.

"Oh boys..." Pam could only shake her head at that. "Are you hungry?" They both nodded vigorously, racing to the table.

"And, Blaine?" 

"Yes, mummy?"

"We're gonna talk about this later."

_Later_ turned out to be at Blaine and Kurt's wedding, when Pam, to the delight of the guests and despair of the newlyweds, finally had an opportunity to scold her son for his adventurous behavior. 

 


End file.
